Missing Light
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: After a fight with Yami, Yugi disappears. How long will he be gone? Will he even live? A friend gave me the title. Light Puzzleshipping fluff.


Me: Enjoy this one-shot I thought of!  
IS: Even I like the idea!

* * *

Yami and Yugi had gotten into a huge fight. Things were said, that neither of the two meant.

"I hate you!" Yami yelled in pure rage.

"Y-Yami..." Yugi said softly. "Well, fine then!" Yugi exclaimed. He ran up to his room, cand closed and locked the door. Yami immediately realized what he had just said. Yami ran to Yugi's room.

"Yugi?!" Yami called, trying to open the door. There was no answer. Yugi opened the window.

"If he hates me, I'll leave. I don't know why he said that. I didn't mean anything I said" Yugi said to himself. He jumped out the window, not even looking back.

(Me: Okay. Each day is going to be split into hours. I'm doing this for the sole purpose of this story. You'll see what I mean. I will be skipping in-between hours, so don't worry)

Hour 1.

Yami had told Atem, and the two had rammed Yugi's door down, only to find the window open. There was no note or anything. Even Yugi's cellphone was still there. They didn't have any way now of reaching the Hikari.

* * *

Yugi was walking to a specific destination. He knew it would take some time to get there, but he didn't care.

Hour 3.

Yugi arrived at his destination: The place where he and Yami first met. He unhooked something from his neck. It was the necklace Yami had given him. It was one half of a heart. Yami had the other half. Yugi, overwhelmed with sadness and anger, threw the necklace on the ground. A peice of the half heart broke off. Yui realized what he had done, and took off running, while tears streamed down his face.

* * *

"He's got to still be here in Domino City!" Atem said frantically.

"If he went where I think he went, he's not" Yami said. Atem gave him a worried look.

Hour 5.

Yami arrived at the place where he and Yugi first met. He gently picked up the shattered necklace.

"...Aibou..." Yami said quietly, holding the necklace to his heart.

* * *

Yugi was still walking. He couldn't risk stopping, in worry that Yami would find him. He couldn't take anymore hurtful words from the one he thought had loved him.

Hour 6.

Six hours had passed, and Yugi hadn't returned. Atem was pacing nonstop, and Yami was curled into the fetal position on the couch, only muttering "This is all my fault" over and over.

* * *

Yugi sat against the cool brick wall. His stomach growled, but he didn't care. He really didn't.

Day 2.

Hour 3.

"Atem you have to eat" Yami said pleadingly.

"Not until Yugi is home" Atem stated.

* * *

Yugi went through his pockets, and luckily found some money. He had to get something small to eat. He was starving!

Hour 7.

"Yami, I'm really worried. Yugi's never done this before Atem said. He was pacing again.

'It's all because of what I said.' Yami thought, 'My Hikari is gone...all because of me'

* * *

Yugi sat back against the cool brick wall. He decided that he'd give this one more day, and then he'd go home.

(Me: Okay. I'm going to skip Day 3 and a lot of Day 4.)

End of Day 4.

"I just don't know where he could've gone" Atem said, sitting on the couch. There was a small, weak knock on the door. Atem stood up and opened it. "He- YUGI!" he exclaimed. He picked up his brother, which wasn't hard because of Yugi's small stature, and held him tightly.

"Atem...can't...breath" Yugi choked out. Atem only held him tighter.

"Don't you ever do that again, Yugi. I was so worried about you. I didn't know where you went, or if you were okay. I didn't know if you were dead or hurt or anything. Please, dodn't do this again" Atem pleaded. Tears were streaming down his face. He couldn't help it. His little brother was okay.

"Aibou!" Yami said happily, coming into the room. Atem put Yugi on the ground, shut the door, and left the room so Yami and Yugi could sort out what they needed to.

"Yami. Gomen. I didn't mean anything I said a couple days ago. When you said...that you hated me, it really hurt. That's why I left." Yugi said softly. Yami held Yugi tightly.

"Aibou. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said to you. At all. Please, Aibou. Forgive me. I'm sorry. I was so worried about you" Yami said, tears starting down his face. Tears started in Yugi's eyes as well.

"Mou Hitori. I'm sorry for leaving. I wanted to give you some space. T-The worst thing I did when I left, I...I smashed the necklace you g-gave me" Yugi sobbed. Yami held him tighter.

"It's okay. I can get it fixed, or I can replace it. But, there's one thing I can't replace" Yami said. Yugi looked at him.

"What?" Yugi asked. Yami kissed him.

"You" he said softly, giving Yugi another kiss, "I can't replace you."

* * *

Me: Okay. I'm gunna start a new story soon. Setting's gunna be Egypt, just 'cuz I'm awesome like that.  
IS: She needs a title, however. Here's the summary-  
Me: Yugi is a frail boy who has lived in the orphanage ever since his parents died.  
IS: When Yugi runs into the palace to escape the ruthless orphanage caretaker, Claire, who beats him, can Yami save this frail boy?  
Me: I'll be checking for suggestions!  
IS: Also, Sorry for all the Atem-is-his-own-person-and-is-also-Yugi's-brother stories  
Me: For that, I must give credit to Drawn2Danger's story Either Your Pretty or Out.  
IS: Atem is Yugi's brother in that story.  
Me: It gave me inspiration!  
IS: Also, if it gets on your nerves that she says Atem instead of Atemu Me: Well, I just think using Atem seems a bit more normal for me than Atemu


End file.
